


A Welcome Distraction

by HappinessisJuuzou (Moongirlx)



Series: Suzuya Juuzou x Uta [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Juuzou is adorable as usual, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, very very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongirlx/pseuds/HappinessisJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a Juuzou x Uta request on Wattpad so I wrote it and ended up loving it and so I wrote another one too.</p><p>Uta is trying to finish a mask, but Juuzou won't stop distracting him. Uta doesn't really mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Distraction

"Uta~ I'm back!" Uta's favorite voice sounded from the front door of the mask shop. The front door opened and slammed into the wall behind it as Juuzou stepped into the shop. "Oops," he giggled, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, hello my dear. You're back early today, no?" Uta didn't look up from the seams he was stitching together on a blue mask.  
  


Juuzou frowned, draping himself in a chair next to Uta's workspace. "Early? Whens the last time you looked at a clock? It's 9p.m."

He used his body weight to scoot the chair closer to Uta and pouted, looking in the tattooed male's direction. "Didn't you miss me?" He reached out a hand and ran it through Uta's dark ponytail, then traced his fingers along the shaved side of his head, sending shivers down his lovers spine.

"Of course I missed you, I always miss you when you're not here. I've just had a lot of work to do today," he said calmly, trying to resist the other boys attempts to distract him.

"You should stop working now that I'm here~" Juuzou purred, gently grazing his nails down the back of Uta's neck.

"Let me finish this mask, and then I'll stop for the night, I promise." He leaned over, kissing Juuzou on the cheek chastely.

Juuzou sighed, somewhat satisfied with that answer. He stretched his legs over the arm of the chair and got comfortable, tugging gently at the stitches in the corner of his mouth. After five minutes he began to get restless, jiggling his legs.

"Uta..." he whispered.

Uta sighed and put down the mask. "Yes Juuzou?"

"I'm bored." He announced.

He swung his legs off the arm of the chair and got up, wrapping his arms around Uta's neck and sliding onto his lap, straddling him and crossing his ankles behind him.

He kissed a trail up Uta's neck to his jaw, kisses so gentle they were like a butterfly's touch, before pulling back and gazing up into his face with his huge red eyes.

"I'm not bored anymore" he murmured.

He pressed his lips slightly against Uta's, teasing him. Suddenly Uta placed his strong hands on Juuzou's back, pressing him closer to his body and deepening the kiss. Juuzou knew he had won. He smiled into the kiss, catching Uta's lower lip between his teeth and biting it, hard.

In one movement, Uta stood up, sliding his hands under Juuzou's ass and carrying him upstairs, to his room.

**

He put Juuzou down roughly on the soft bed, crawling over him, holding the boy's hands above his head with one of his large hands while the other was busy unfastening suspenders and unbuttoning Juuzou's shirt.

Their lips met, crashing together forcefully. Uta's tongue swiped across Juuzou's lower lip, and Juuzou's opened his mouth slightly to accept it, moaning softly into the kiss.

Uta released Juuzou's hands so he could sit up and pulled off his white button-down and black tank top, before pressing his hand on his chest, laying Juuzou back down on the bed. He admired his lover's slender yet muscular abdomen, running his hands over his soft skin until he reached his prominent hipbones, the waistband of his pants resting loosely there. He slid the pants off and threw them to the ground.

Juuzou's impatient hands pulled off Uta's cardigan and then his tank top, and Uta took off his pants himself. He crawled on top of Juuzou, the pale skin of their abdomens pressed together, creating heat.

Their lips found each other again, kissing roughly and heatedly. Juuzou broke the kiss and pushed Uta off of him and onto the bed so he could sit on him, straddling his hips and grinding his crotch against Uta's.

He traced his hands over Uta's tattooed chest and down his toned abdomen, his lips following the path of his hands, leaving kisses and bites in their wake. He reached the deep V of Uta's hipbones, sucking on the skin there as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, setting Uta's manhood free.

He wrapped a hand loosely around it, moving it up and down slowly, causing Uta to lift his hips, trying to get more friction.

Juuzou stopped his movements altogether, a playful smile on his face. "You have to wait~" He chirped, and resumed his slow movements. Uta groaned impatiently, but kept his hips still.  
  


Juuzou placed his lips around the tip, working his tongue over the sensitive underside before moving his lips down the shaft, taking in almost the entire length.

His head bobbed up and down quickly, and a delicate hand rested on Uta's balls, cupping them gently.

"Juuzou, I'm going to come" Uta moaned, his body tensing.

Juuzou took his mouth off of him, stopping stimulation entirely. "No you're not, not yet."He got onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Uta, his red eyes filled with lust. "Fuck me, please, Uta."

Uta looked into his lover's face, unable to continue being mad over his denied orgasm, and unable to refuse that invitation.

He pulled down Juuzou's boxers then reached under the bed, pulling a bottle of lube out of the drawer there.

He coated one of his long fingers in lube, tracing it around Juuzou's opening. Juuzou whimpered impatiently, and Uta slid in the finger in slowly. Juuzou dropped his head, a moan escaping from his lips. "More please, Uta."

Uta pulled his finger out and added more lube, pushing back in with two fingers this time. He pumped them in as far as they could go, then curled them. Juuzou groaned loudly and gripped the sheets in front of him.

"Uta, please~ Stop teasing, you know what I want," Juuzou whined.

Uta pulled his fingers out and coated his shaft in lube, lining up with Juuzou's entrance before pushing in slowly.

He thrust slowly, one hand gripping Juuzou's hips, nails digging into the soft skin slightly, the other hand reaching around in front of Juuzou and stroking his cock.

"Harder, Uta," Juuzou demanded, rocking his hips back to meet Uta's thrusts. Uta obliged, picking up the pace of his thrusts and slamming into Juuzou roughly.

Juuzou leaned on his elbows, his ass in the air, his hands clenching the sheets, moaning with each thrust of Uta's hips. The only sounds in the room were those of skin against skin and the moans of both males intermingling.

"Uta, I'm gonna come," he moaned. He felt himself being pushed over the edge by Uta's stimulation in both areas. His orgasm crashed through his body with a keening moan.

Uta, overwhelmed with the sight of his lover engulfed by pleasure, was unable to hang on any longer. With a few final, rough thrusts, he rode out his own orgasm.

He pulled out and rubbed Juuzou's back gently as Juuzou laid down, completely spent.

"Come on, let's take a shower Juuzou."

Juuzou nodded sleepily and stood up, Uta kissed his forehead before heading into the bathroom.


End file.
